


Lip Thought Wrong

by gallavichlyjaime



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Happy Gallavich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, slightly ooc mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Lip Gallagher thought that Mickey Milkovich could, under no circumstances, be good enough for his brother.When he leaves for MIT and comes back on his break two years later, he’s shocked at what he finds.Lip realized he most certainly was wrong about those two.Cute Gallavich, with hints of Lip being an asshole like usual.NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM!! @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	Lip Thought Wrong

There were many things Lip Gallagher thought he knew. For example, he knew how survive, the difference between sociology and psychology, and that in no way was Mickey Milkovich a good boyfriend for his brother.  
  
Lip had been home from MIT for three days when he became concerned about the whereabouts of his brother, Ian. As far as Lip was concerned, Ian was single and still living at home at twenty years-old. The last boyfriend of Ian’s that Lip had been aware of was Mickey Milkovich, and no way was _that_ still going on. No way.  
  
Lip decided to just ask his sister, Fiona, and the answer he got was not one that he was expecting at all.  
  
“He’s at his own apartment, Lip. You know, the one he’s lived at for the past year? You’d know if you bothered to call him more than once every few months.” Fiona’s words both shocked and stung him, how had he not known Ian had moved out?  
  
“Oh. Alright. He rooming with anybody?”  
  
“Uh, yeah. Mickey.” Again, color Lip Gallagher shocked. Ian was still with Mickey? Why? Lip had thought that it would most certainly be over by now.  
  
“Still? What the fuck?”  
  
“Lip, Mickey’s not some closeted sixteen year-old anymore. He’s twenty-two, out and proud and in love with our brother. They’re so lovey-dovey that it makes me want to vomit. Those two are so in love it’s insane.” Fiona seemed to genuinely believe that those two were made for each other. All Lip could think about was those nights where they would discuss the relationship and frown upon it. Now, Fiona was not only okay with the relationship, she _encouraged_ it.  
  
“I’m gonna see this for myself. I’m gonna call Ian and see if he wants to hang out.” Lip responds, barely catching Fiona’s nod as he runs up the stairs, phone already held up to his ear as it calls his brother.  
  
~~  
  
“Man, that movie was _sick_!” Ian exclaims, as he and Lip stumble up to his apartment a little before ten. “I can’t believe she got her fuckin’ head blown off like that!”  
  
“I know man! I told you it was awesome! Always listen to your older, wiser brother.” Lip chortles, shoving his brother lightly. Ian unlocks the door and plops down onto his beat up couch. Ian leans against one of the arms, laying down on the couch. Ian turned to the television and picked up one of the remotes. Turning on the television, Ian leans back, looking at Lip expectantly. “Go get beers, dude.”  
  
Lip complied, coming back in and sitting down in the recliner next to the couch. He tunes into the television show Ian is watching, not recognizing it but getting into it none the less. Ian seemed to be very into it, something that surprised Lip, since Ian had never really been one for television shows.  
  
Ten minutes in, the front door opened, and in came none other than Mickey Milkovich. Lip had expected him to stalk off, possibly be mad that Lip was there and not give Ian any attention. When Mickey ripped the blanket off Ian, he expected a fight. But, instead, Mickey stood there for a moment, taking his layers of clothes off. Once he was down to a t-shirt and boxers, Lip spoke up.  
  
“Um, I don’t know if you noticed Milkovich, but it’s rude to get naked in front of guests.” Mickey just flips Lip off, and Lip is confused for only a few seconds more. Mickey crawled onto the couch, laying down between Ian’s spread legs. Wrapping his right arm around Ian’s torso, he used the left one to grab the discarded camo blanket from the floor. Wrapping the both of them up with the blanket, Mickey wrapped his other arm around Ian’s torso and let his head fall on Ian’s collarbone. Tilting his head up, Mickey pressed his lips to Ian’s for a moment and then drops his head down to Ian’s chest and focuses his eyes on the television.  
  
“Ian! Are you watching a new episode without me?” Mickey asked, tilting his head up to give his boyfriend a look. Lip watched on as Ian smiled back at Mickey and shook his head.  
  
“Nah, this is that episode I missed last week when I had to work.” Ian explains, smiling when Mickey nods sleepily and drops his head back down onto Ian’s chest. Lip watched as Mickey’s eyes slipped closed, and soon the older boy was slightly snoring. Mickey just nuzzled his face into Ian’s chest as Ian idly rubbed circles in Mickey’s back as he slept soundly on his chest.  
  
“Are you staying the night?” Ian asked, startling Lip from his staring at the couple. Lip waits until Ian turns to him before nodding, looking questionably at Ian, as if silently asking _you’re not really going to sleep on the couch all night for this, are you?_ Ian just wordlessly picked Mickey up bridal style and Lip watched as Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck as he carried his boyfriend to bed.  
  
~~  
  
When Ian woke him up in the morning, Lip was surprised to not see Mickey. Lip didn’t think about it too long as Ian asked him if he wanted to go get coffee. Standing up, Lip stretched and relished in the sound of all his joints popping before walking out the door behind his brother.  
  
When they returned, Lip was shocked when Ian opened the door. There was a flash of person from across the room, for a moment Lip thought they were being attacked. That thought was soon squashed when he heard Ian laugh and then arms wrapped around his shoulders. Lip realized it was just Mickey and calmed himself down.  
  
“Babe! You didn’t say goodbye or give me a kiss this morning. I had to wake up alone, the fuck man?” Mickey said into Ian’s neck, where he had his head buried. Ian laughed before picking Mickey up with what, Lip thought, was practiced ease. Mickey laughed before wrapping his legs around Ian’s waist. “Ian! The fuuuck!”  
  
Mickey’s complaint turned into giggles when Ian dropped him onto the couch and tickled the older boy. Lip thought he was dreaming because in what-fucking-world does Mickey Milkovich get carried and tickled by his boyfriend? Lip was thrown out of these thoughts by Mickey’s giggles coming from the couch, seemingly getting louder and more annoying as the minutes ticked on.  
  
Finally, Ian gave up tickling his boyfriend and Lip deemed it safe enough to sit back in the recliner. Sipping his coffee, he watched as Mickey slumped into his boyfriend’s side, looking up at him with a lovesick expression. Jesus Christ, what the fuck had he missed in the last two years he’s been at college?  
  
Mickey connected their lips once again and cradled his face in such a loving way that Lip had to look away. When the smacking of lips finally subsided, he chanced a look back only to see the two of them wrapped around each other like a lifeline.  
  
Mickey had his left arm around Ian’s waist, Ian’s right on his shoulders. They were laughing while beginning to tear into their donuts and coffee, a light blush dusting Mickey’s cheeks. They looked so happy and _in love_. Something Lip thought he’d never agree with. But he could see it now.  
  
Lip thought wrong.  
  
Mickey Milkovich was way better for his brother than anybody else on the planet. That much is true.

 


End file.
